


怀爱若窃贼 完结篇

by nonoright23



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 16:51:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18450683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonoright23/pseuds/nonoright23





	怀爱若窃贼 完结篇

“叮咚——”  
李帝努听到铃声无奈的叹了口气。  
他拉开门，看到罗渽民提着一袋子零食和补品。  
“公司给员工的慰问品。”  
“……”两个人大眼瞪小眼。  
“你不准备让我进来吗？”  
李帝努松开把手，给罗渽民拿了双拖鞋。  
“喝咖啡吗，还是茶，矿泉水……”  
“咖啡。”  
李帝努把磨好的咖啡放到罗渽民面前。两人面对面却不知道说什么好。  
罗渽民看着小口啜着热水的李帝努，觉着他现在安静的样子和两人初识一样。  
后来两个人在一起后，李帝努把他的孩子气，撒娇，赌气，一同都给了他。罗渽民也把满满的爱意捧到了对方面前。  
“你马上要订婚了吧——”  
“你和你男朋友怎么样——”  
两个人同时开口。  
“嗯……快了。”罗渽民回答。  
两个人那时分手以后，罗渽民答应了出国，也默认了要订婚的事情。  
如果无法和爱人在一起，他身边的人是谁都无所谓了。  
“……挺好的。”李帝努扯了扯嘴角。  
“别说我了，回答我刚才的问题吧。”  
不然他刚才看到他最近才出现的他挂在脖子上的项链串着的那枚戒指是怎么回事？  
李帝努不知道要怎么开口时，手机铃声响了起来。  
“在玹哥……有空……好……嗯，到时候见。”  
罗渽民挑挑眉，“有约会啊？”  
“……也不算吧。”李帝努站起来，“我去洗澡，你……”  
“我自己一个人呆着，没事。”罗渽民就是不想走。  
待李帝努进入浴室后，罗渽民好奇的拿起他的手机。  
他居然没有设密码。  
轻轻划开锁屏，他给刚才通话的人备注是在玹哥。  
那个人还发了两人见面的地方在哪里和时间。  
给自己的备注……当然是罗渽民。  
我还在期待什么呢？

热恋的小情侣总是会希望自己在爱人的列表里不一样。罗渽民把自己在李帝努通讯录的备注改成NANA，旁边还有两颗爱心。自己给李帝努的备注则是亲亲老婆。  
“啊，我是男的啊！”  
“是男的，也是我的老婆。”罗渽民放下手机吻住对方还在抗议的嘴。

听到浴室水声小了下去，罗渽民赶紧关掉手机，坐回原位打开手游。  
看到李帝努出来，罗渽民也站了起来。  
李帝努擦着头发看向他——看向他的那双眼睛依然清澈的像一汪清泉。  
罗渽民无法控制的走近李帝努，把人逼到了餐桌边。  
他摸上李帝努的脖颈，情难自禁吻了上去。  
李帝努推开他。不是没有看到被推开的人受伤的眼神。  
但他不能再亲近罗渽民，不能再一次伤害他。  
“你也是一个有未婚妻的人了，不要这样。”  
“……对不起，我逾矩了。”罗渽民自嘲的笑笑，“你好好养身体，我走了。”  
李帝努摇摇头。  
该说对不起的人是我啊。

李帝努来到和郑在玹约见面的地方。  
“这家中餐厅挺不错的。”郑在玹把菜单给他，“阿姨他，怎么样了？”  
“……上个星期走了。”李帝努悄声说。  
郑在玹摇摇头。  
“手术的事情呢？你之前说为了母亲再撑一下。现在呢？”  
“……我害怕。”  
“我知道。但，越早决定越好……你想好了就告诉我。我马上给你安排手术。”  
“好，谢谢哥。”  
罗渽民戴着口罩走进中餐厅。  
他看到李帝努和一个男人面对面坐着。  
做贼似的坐到李帝努背后。郑在玹看到他却没有做声。  
“你有什么想做的事情吗？”  
“想环游世界，但不太可能啦。”  
罗渽民就想，和谁？和这个男的吗？  
“可能的，你要相信自己。”郑在玹认真地看着他，“Jeno是个很有福气的人。”  
李帝努笑笑，“哥也是。”  
靠，不是在谈恋爱吗？你们两个兄友弟恭的在干吗？  
口袋传来震动，罗渽民掏出手机，公司有急事需要罗渽民去一趟。  
恋恋不舍地看了一眼李帝努后罗渽民又匆匆离开。  
“环游世界，是想和谁吗？”  
李帝努缓缓点头，“还希望他可以幸福。”  
“哥了解了……点菜吧，有点饿了。”

李帝努头痛的次数越来越频繁。  
他站在打印机前准备复印资料，感到有些头晕目眩。  
好像支撑不住了，他勉强用双手撑在打印机上。  
“Jeno？要不要休息一下？”去打水经过打印室的同事担忧的问。  
李帝努摆摆手示意对方不用担心，但他觉得自己下一秒就要失去意识了。  
罗渽民参加会议到一半休息，出来看到部长扶着紧闭着眼睛的李帝努。  
“怎么回事？”他急忙大步上去，不由分说接过李帝努。  
“可能是低血糖犯了吧。”  
“怎么不早说？”罗渽民调整姿势抱起李帝努，“您先去忙，我把人放到我办公室。”  
“好，好。”  
罗渽民给私人医生发了个消息让他赶忙过来，秘书通知他进去开会。  
他给躺着的人盖上了小毛毯后走了出去。  
私人医生到了后给李帝努把了脉。他观察到李帝努口袋像是放了什么东西。  
等李帝努醒来看到医生拿着小瓶子看着他。  
“请不要告诉他。”李帝努拿回小瓶子，“我不值得他担心……谢谢您。”  
医生叹了口气，提起包转身离开。  
下个月就是罗渽民的订婚宴了，李帝努希望自己不要掉链子就好。

整理好自己的着装，李帝努出了门坐车到进行订婚宴的豪宅。  
公司的部员们都有参加，和李帝努关系好的同事拉着他吃吃喝喝。  
李帝努觉得没有胃口，只是抿着嘴唇时不时张望一下。  
罗渽民穿着微闪的白色西装走出来，未婚妻挽着他的手。  
“真是郎才女貌啊。”同事边吃边感叹，“他俩一会儿还要跳双人舞呢，我也想和女生跳舞。”  
“等你能有一套房再说好吧，梦想大是好事。”女同事开玩笑道。  
李帝努默默无言，看着两人牵着手共舞。  
最后的舞步定住，罗渽民和未婚妻的脸靠的尤其近。他抬头望向李帝努，李帝努错开目光。  
罗渽民捕捉到了李帝努隐忍的表情。  
还是无法忍受看到罗渽民和别人在一起的场景。  
李帝努走到阳台透气，抬头望向黑漆漆一片的天空和一星半点的星星。  
“怎么跑出来了？”  
“哥。”  
郑在玹也是罗氏投资者之一，接到了订婚的邀请函。  
“这次真的，要快点做决定了哦。”  
罗渽民看到郑在玹和李帝努在阳台，他也走向离阳台比较近的地方。  
“哥，我想，过几天就做手术吧。只要哥有空。”李帝努抬头看向他。  
“好，我会给你发消息的。你只要相信哥就好。”郑在玹安慰的握住李帝努的手，“家属签字我会负责搞定。”  
罗渽民紧紧攥着拳头。  
“公司的事情需要你，和我来一趟，不用等散场，就现在。”  
李帝努收到罗渽民发来的消息。  
郑在玹看到李帝努看完消息皱起眉，拍拍他，“我们进去吧。”  
借故提前离开，罗渽民载李帝努往自己家方向开去。

罗渽民把门关上，不等李帝努问有什么事情，一下子抱住对方。  
什么都没有说。  
李帝努抬起想回抱住他的手，却又慢慢放下。  
“陪我喝酒，好吗？”  
李帝努一罐没有喝完，罗渽民灌了自己一瓶接着一瓶。  
“嗝——Jeno呀……”  
“渽民，我扶你去休息吧。”李帝努拉起罗渽民。  
不是很轻松的扶着应该是醉酒的人到达了卧室，李帝努把人放到床上，给他解开外套，脱掉鞋子和袜子。  
罗渽民像是睡了过去却也在紧皱着眉。李帝努静静的看着他，用手指轻抚对方的眉心。  
他凑近罗渽民，轻轻吻上那干燥的双唇。  
他想和眼前这个人拥抱，这种意愿非常的强烈。  
他跨坐在罗渽民身上，解开皮带后右手被抓住，整个人被推倒在床上。  
他的一声惊呼消失在罗渽民对他的吻里。这个吻霸道又带有侵略性。  
修身的西装裤被脱掉，李帝努双手被罗渽民压在头顶上，草草地用润滑液开扩后，性器磨蹭着他的穴口，然后整根没入——  
“呃——”李帝努摇着头。他觉得罗渽民那里还是太大了。  
“不……不要……好痛……啊嗯……”  
醉酒的人没有怜惜的发狂的插入，抽出至穴口甚至会带出一点艳红的穴肉。  
“我恨你，我恨你——”  
我恨你和别的男人在一起，我恨你离开我。  
我恨你是不是从来都，只是陪我玩玩呢……  
李帝努感觉嘴里发苦，头痛欲裂。  
他无法承受男人深深的恨。  
等罗渽民发泄完，李帝努拿毛巾擦去他的汗。  
他关上灯，借着月光姿势略别扭的走出门。  
再一次回过头。他觉得这可能是最后一次和罗渽民靠的那么近了。  
他曾经偷过那么多的吻，那样多，也补救不了他们遥远的距离。

罗渽民醒来后回忆起订婚当晚和李帝努发生了什么。  
醉酒的他没有听到李帝努因为太痛的呼喊。他懊恼的拍了拍头。  
来到公司，听到李帝努请假的消息。  
他走到李帝努的办公桌，发现有小小的瓶子。  
罗渽民有种不好的预感。  
拍照发给医生，医生过了几分钟回复他，“抗癌的，你自己想想吧。”  
好像突然之间，很多事情都说得通了。  
“笨蛋，笨蛋——！”  
罗渽民紧握着瓶子。  
“我看到他在市医院，被推入到手术室。”医生又发来消息。  
“谢谢您了，马上给您涨工资！”  
罗渽民火急火燎跑到市医院，问前台护士手术室在哪里，不顾别人的眼光一路狂奔。  
手术室的灯还在亮着。罗渽民不停地踱步，坐下，又踱步。  
罗渽民觉得等待的时间太久，手术室的灯才熄灭。  
穿着白大褂的医生是那天和李帝努约会的男人。  
但他无暇顾及这个，抓住郑在玹的手臂询问情况。  
“他需要休息，你一会儿可以在一旁安静的看着他。”  
“成功了吗？是这个意思吗？”  
郑在玹在口罩后面偷笑后又装作严肃的点点头。  
罗渽民惊喜地只想叫出来。  
开心的像是失而复得了他的宝贝。  
他的一生挚爱。

李帝努缓缓睁开眼睛。  
罗渽民守了他几夜，此时累得睡在了他的床边。  
他抬起没有输液另一只手，温柔地抚摸爱人的脑袋。  
“Jeno，你……我去接水给你！”  
罗渽民看着捧着水杯的李帝努，满心的喜悦溢于言表。  
“我都知道了哦，Jeno的谎言。”  
“……对不起……渽民呐……”  
“不要对不起，让你默默承受这么多，抱歉的应该是我。”罗渽民附上他的手，“我看到你的戒指，但是没关系，我可以等你分手，再追求你……”  
李帝努把水杯放在旁边的桌子上，手从下和罗渽民的十指相交。  
“戒指是妈妈留给我的，她离开我以后我就带在身上了……我们直接交往，我答应了。”还附赠了一个小小的唇边吻。  
罗渽民当然是趁机以手托着对方的后脑勺避开输液管欺身上去。

订婚宴后的两个星期后传来取消婚礼的消息。  
“罗叔叔那边我负责说，你安心的和你的小男友过小日子吧。”朴敏挽着男朋友的手给罗渽民发消息。  
“好的，谢谢你。”  
罗渽民回完消息扭头看向还在沉睡的李帝努。  
俯下身亲了亲他的嘴角，罗渽民起身准备给李帝努买戒指。  
“渽民，好早……”  
“乖，困就继续睡，早餐我托助理买了，你醒来就可以吃。”  
刚睡醒的李帝努睡眼朦胧，被呆呆的李帝努的样子可爱到不行的罗渽民又呼噜了一把他软软的头发。  
“早安吻哦，Jeno。”  
“……知道啦。”

 

你是我这个窃贼唯一想偷得的宝物。

我温柔的把宝物取下，将守护其一生乃至永恒。

 

完


End file.
